


Work from Home

by Angara



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:41:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25204126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angara/pseuds/Angara
Summary: Thor gets to work at home, which means spending more time with Loki. But when that time is cut short by a Zoom meeting Thor needs to attend, Loki does his best to keep the main focus on himself.Or Loki gives head, while Thor is trying not to be obvious about it.
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Comments: 17
Kudos: 125





	Work from Home

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Español available: [Trabajar desde casa](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25372516) by [BellaAlabanccini](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BellaAlabanccini/pseuds/BellaAlabanccini)



Thor had woken up just a few minutes ago but he still kept his eyes closed. He didn’t want to risk ending this perfect moment, lying in bed with one arm draped over Loki’s chest, which rose and fell slowly, warm and content. There was no place Thor would rather be right now, than next to his lover, in their bed that had never before felt quite as heavenly comfortable.

But his mind was slowly becoming more and more active and when Loki shifted beside him, Thor's eyes opened to see. The first thing he saw, was Loki, the curve of his naked back, as he was lying half curled up and the mop of messy black hair brushing over his shoulders. He was so pretty like this, so peaceful and quiet that it was near impossible to imagine him being anything but the sweetest thing on earth. 

Thor smiled to himself and carefully propped himself up on one arm to catch a glimpse at Loki’s sleeping face, that must look beautiful with the first rays of sun shining in from the window.

At that thought, however, Thor suddenly froze. The sun. It felt like someone had emptied a bucket of ice water over his head and he was suddenly wide awake. Fuck. 

Fuckfuckfuck. 

He frantically looked for his phone on the bedside table, suddenly uncaring for the fact that his sudden movements stirred Loki awake, who groaned unhappily and hid his face in the pillows. 

A glance at the time only fueled his panic. It was 8:56 and his online Meeting would start at nine. Last night when going to sleep, he had utterly forgotten to set the alarm. Shit. 

Thor hurriedly left the bed, opened the door to the closet with too much force, accidentally slamming it against the wall. An angry, frustrated sound came from the bed and when Thor looked over, he saw Loki, who had shed his angelic look and now looked much more like a demon, with his tussled hair and the wild look on his face. 

“What the fuck Thor?! I’ve been sleeping, you fucking imbecile!” 

“Sorry,” Thor said quickly, as he hastily grabbed a random shirt and put it on, struggling to close the buttons. He groaned in frustration after closing the first five buttons and just went on to comb his fingers through his hair. They wouldn’t see the lower half of his torso anyways. “Meeting in two minutes. Just go back to sleep.” 

Thor didn’t bother with pants either, he just raced to his computer, which stood on his desk in the other room and frantically turned it on. The worst part was knowing that Odin would be joining this meeting and one pesky pandemic wasn’t enough to make him slow down. He still expected the same kind of effort and accuracy, even from home. If anything, these times he expected even more from his employees, and his son was no exception to that.

The laptop seemingly took ages to turn on and when Thor had finally entered the zoom meeting, it was two minutes past nine. 

“Sorry. Technical error, I couldn’t enter the room,” Thor said and offered a crooked smile to underline his excuse. Living with Loki really was starting to show its effects. He had never been one for cheating but this time around the lie came easily over his lips. He must have picked up more habits from his significant other than he had believed.

Odin didn’t look pleased but was apparently willing to let it slide, because he only nodded his head once to acknowledge Thor, before focusing on the business at hand. Thor struggled to follow, still confused and tired, as the others started discussing PR statements, the need for an ad campaign, and recent statistics about sales.

Every now and again, when he was feeling confident, he said something, to make it appear like he was focused and invested in the meeting and it all seemed like he was acing it until he heard Loki enter the room. Glancing to the side, Thor’s eyes widened in shock.

The guy was fucking naked. 

A glance at the screen assured Thor that no one could see Loki, who made his way over to Thor’s desk, avoiding to be captured by the camera lens. Thor’s mouth had gone dry and he swallowed heavily, as he watched Loki get down on his knees and crawling under the desk. Looking down, he saw Loki’s pale hands on his thighs, pushing them apart with gentle pressure, and between his legs was Loki, a malicious smile on his face. 

“No Loki!” Thor whispered sharply and gave the younger a gentle kick under the table but Loki only laughed quietly and placed a kiss on Thor’s inner thigh. 

“I’m just looking to get some revenge for this morning’s rude awakening,” He whispered back, quiet enough to not be picked up by the microphone. “If you _really_ don’t want me to though, just say the word…” Loki went on to run his fingertips over Thor’s thighs and moved in closer to breathe warmly over his half-erect cock, tenting his boxer shorts. 

“Fuck-“ Thor breathed out. 

“What was that?” Odin asked through the screen and Thor cringed. “Speak up, we don’t want to miss any of your valuable input.”

“Uh…I was just saying how- how we shouldn’t focus too much on the ad campaign. Shoving our ads down people’s throats amidst the crisis is…it might come across as tone-deaf.”

Loki chuckled under the desk and Thor glared down at him. “Wow, shoving things down people’s throats. What a fitting choice of words,” He pointed out sarcastically as he reached out to massage Thor’s cock through the fabric of his underwear, drawing a hiss from him. 

“So, what would you suggest instead?” Odin asked and Thor’s eyes focused back on the screen in front of him, just as Loki freed his dick from his boxer shorts and gave it a firm stroke. 

“Well, huh, I’d…” Thor looked back at the expectant faces of his father and coworkers. “I suppose I’d focus on social media? Tell people that we, ah shit-“ 

Loki’s hot mouth wrapped around the head of his cock and when he looked down he saw right into his lover’s mischievously gleaming eyes, as he began to suckle on it.

Looking back up a very different sight greeted him, Odin was looking at him sternly, his mouth forming a hard line. 

“Please go on, Thor.”

“That we…we keep paying our employees amidst the pandemic? Something about being loyal to our workers and…well, focusing on their ah- their struggles.” 

Loki was skilfully swirling his tongue over the smooth head of Thor’s cockhead and fondled his balls with one hand, which caused Thor to shift uncomfortably in his chair. Keeping his expression in check was becoming more and more difficult by the second. 

“I like the idea, PR wise. But it might be too much for us to handle financially. Olafsdottir, for the next meeting you’ll present to us the costs of how much it is to continue paying our workers for the next two months. And calculate how much our current sources of income make up.”

Thor sighed in relief, at being left off the hook and leaned back in his chair. Loki was still enthusiastically sucking his cock and Thor reached down to tighten his hand in his lover’s dark curls, to give himself something to hold onto, in hopes that it would help keep himself under control. 

“Fuck-“ He whispered under his breath and Loki seemed to draw more motivation from hearing how affected Thor was, doubling his efforts and taking more of his cock down his tight throat.

A moan was ripped from Thor’s throat and he hastily disguised it as a cough, making the entire group of people in the online room look at him suspiciously. Shit. 

Coughing might not have been so smart, either. They looked at him like he could infect them with Corona even through the screen. 

“I- Sorry I choked on some water,” Thor said, promptly coughing again when Loki pushed his tongue against the thick vein on the underside of his dick. It was a shitty excuse since no one had seen him drink any water but everyone moved on with the meeting, except for Sif, who was still frowning suspiciously. Thor pretended not to notice it.

Meanwhile, Thor was pushing Loki’s head further down, to force more of his shaft past Loki’s lips and into the maddening heat that awaited him there. Loki moaned and choked around the intrusion, the vibrations of it feeling heavenly, making his cock twitch within Loki’s throat. But the younger made no serious attempt to get away.

He just took it with the same grace and skill that never failed to amaze Thor. 

His mouth gaped as he looked down at Loki, whose eyes were overfull with tears. The first tear fell down his cheek, just as Loki moaned around him once more, drawing a heavy groan from Thor. 

Some people were looking irritated and Thor flushed bright red but no one said anything, too focused on the presentation of the current stock report.

The numbers and graphs on the screen, were completely meaningless to Thor, who was nearing his orgasm, as Loki continued to suck and lick his cock, with absolutely zero regards to the situation they were in. The obscene slurping sounds coming from below the desk were loud enough that Thor worried the microphone would pick it up. 

Loki gave his balls a particularly tight squeeze and Thor looked down into his eyes, just as Loki had pushed deeply enough, to have his nose brush the nest of pubic hair at the base of his cock. The sight was too much for Thor and his orgasm crashed over him with a sudden force. He couldn’t help curling up, as he released into Loki’s throat, who seemed to have no trouble swallowing, despite the lack of a proper warning. 

When Thor straightened back up again, he was breathing heavily and watched through hooded eyes, as Loki pulled off his cock and licked his lips with a self-satisfied grin. 

Once this meeting was over, Thor would make sure to wipe that smug smile off his face for good. 

He looked away when he saw a window with a private message open, out of the corner of his eyes.

 _Thor? What the hell is going on? Are you sure you’re okay?_ The message was from Sif, who had one brow lifted when Thor looked at her image on the screen. He quickly typed a reply with one hand, the other was running through Loki's tousled hair, who had rested his head on his knee and gave a soft sigh. 

_Yeah. Yeah, I’m okay. I’m just not feeling too great today. Sorry_ ” He apologized and she almost immediately sent a reply.

 _Get some rest after the meeting. You look like you need it_ She wrote. 

Thor only sighed at that, but a smile was tugging on the corners of his lips. The norns knew he could use some rest after the morning he’s had. But he wasn’t very likely to get any, with a little vixen like Loki keeping him busy.

**Author's Note:**

> As always thank you so much for reading, I hope you enjoyed! I always love hearing your thoughts :)


End file.
